NASCAR: Reaching for the finish line
by NightWoodsInfo
Summary: Inspired by NASCAR 2011 and NASCAR 2014. Drivers cars start exploding at the end of races. After the third time, an expert is called in to discover the man attacking the men who go in circles.
1. Chapter 1

**Before this story begins, I just want to say that it is one of my first ones, so don't expect it to be the best. As long as its enjoyable, then I don't care if its perfect, but you can tell me ways to improve my writing. That would help.**

**Also, this is technically a practice story, so don't be surprised if it gets cancelled.**

**Enjoy.**

**NASCAR BELONGS TO THEMSELVES.**

* * *

It was nearing the end of the race, and the three announcers of NASCAR sat in the viewing box on the edge of their seats. Darrel Waltrip, Mike Joy, and Larry McReynolds all watched as the last of the line of race cars crossed the checkered line, now starting to enter the first turn.

**DARREL:** Final lap, guys, Final lap!

**MIKE:** Do you think it's gonna happen again, Darrel?

**LARRY: **Let's hope not.

The trio fell into silence as the cars completed the first turn, now starting the second. Denny Hamlin was first, Brad Keselowski second and Jimmy Johnson third. All three drivers were head to head. As soon as they completed the second turn and went onto the long stretch, the competition began.

**DARREL: **They're exiting turn two!

Johnson passed Keselowski and become second, but Keselowski drafted him and launched his way back to second. He then tried to pass Hamlin, but Hamlin blocked him, slightly swerving but still keeping speed in order to prevent a draft attempt. Johnson tried to pass Keselowski by moving close to the wall once they entered turn three.

**MIKE:** Turn three!

Johnson's plan succeeded and he flew past Keselowski, putting him in third and himself in second.

**DARREL:** Johnson flys past Keselowski and gains second!

Hamlin tried to block Johnson but failed as the driver turned to the other side of the track and flew by him.

**DARREL:** Johnson flys past Hamlin and gains first just as they exit turn three!

**LARRY:** One more turn to go!

Johnson put everything he had into staying in first. Keselowski sped past Hamlin and almost rammed into the back Johnson, causing Hamlin to slow down and allow Keselowski to regain second. They were exiting turn three, now on turn four.

**MIKE:** They're entering turn four! The finish line is just on the other side.

**DARREL: **Come on...come on...

The three competitors were at a standstill as they made it past turn four, now on the second stretch. The finish line was just up ahead, nothing stopping them. The three announcers were now on the edge as the gap between the drivers and the finish line became shorter and shorter with each passing second.

Then, it happened.

Hamlin unexpectedly burst into flames in a fiery explosion, sending both Johnson and Keselowski into a spin out. A few cars behind them followed suit, the others trying to drive past the massive destruction that was quickly expanding. Paramedics and fireman were on the scene immediately, and radio and television broadcasting were instantly cut, leaving the three announcers of the race to their own selves. They watched the scene in horror, but were not frozen in fear. Darrel opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out except for silence. The others, however, were not silent.

**LARRY:** It...it happened again.

**MIKE**: Thats the third one in a month, same spot and everything. That can't be a coincidence. Someone is behind this.

**LARRY:** Why would someone do something like that?

**MIKE:** I don't know, but I have a feeling that it won't be the last one we see.

The two fell silent once again, joining Darrel at the window, watching the medics carry the drivers involved in the accident to safety as the fireman continued to fight the rest of the furry blaze.

They had just witnessed the death of Denny Hamlin, and possibly the end of NASCAR for a long time.


	2. Story Update, yea?

Good news, everyone!

First and foremost: I apologize to the few of you who were expecting a chapter. But I promise you won't be disappointed if you read on.

Second and not foremost: Okay, so, I don't know how many of you actually want to see the rest of this story, but I do have good news! This story is not dead as of right now.

And speaking of right now, I'm currently re-creating the first chapter as we speak in order to fit my updated writing style, as well as working on another big story that will bypass this one by a long shot, I'm sure.

So if you looked at this story and said, "Hmm... I hope this will continue.", then you now have something to be happy about.

Stay classy, quickscopers.

\- Paliengaro


End file.
